Divert and Vengeance
by MyDarlingKayla
Summary: If someone had a divergent vengeance held against you, how long would it take for you to notice? {A Jily fanfiction}
1. Little Intro

A/N: So this is my first Jily Fanfiction to ever be released out of my journal of Fics c: I really hope you like it

* * *

"I'm not talking to you, Potter."

"You just did, Evans" James Potter told Lily Evans, grinning madly. He was very much enjoying himself. Lily rolled her eyes. "Fine. I shun you starting…NOW!" she shut her lips into a tight line and took off walking twice as faster than before down the corridor. James loved it when she was cute like that. It's a great turn on.

"Come on now, Evans! He was a Slimy Git anyways!" He asserted

"If _he_ is so much of a Slimy Git, I can't even imagine what _you_are, James! I—"

James halted "You did it, Evans!" he jumped in accomplishment

Lily stopped also, but in impatient confusion "Did _what_?"

"Called me 'James'! You _never_ call me 'James'! It's always Potter. Stupid Bloody _POTTER_! But not today, today was _**JAMES**_! How bloody brilliant is—"

"Potter!" Lily went pink "What I _meant_to say was, arrogant toe rag. It doesn't count."

"See, that can't be true because '_arrogant toe rag_' isn't nowhere _close_to the name 'James'. It doesn't even rhyme. IT DOESN"T EVEN RHYME! It absolutely DOES count! I've got to tell Padfoot! And Moony! I would tell Peter also but he hates your guts—"

"What!? No, he does not! Why would you say that?!" Lily screeched in horror.

James winks. "I'll tell you under one condition"

Lily hesitates "You're trying to distract me! I'm angry at you!"

James smiles and shrugs "You also were supposed to be shunning me" He pointed out "it seems we had a change in plans…"

"You just tied my boyfriend—now _EX-_boyfriend— to a broomstick when you were perfectly aware of his fear of heights, and you want to _snog_?!"

"To be fair it was Sirius's idea. And I was thinking more of a friendly grope, but we could have it your way if you prefer…" he leaned in. She grabbed his nose in-between her knuckles, pinching his nostrils shut and pulled it down so that their eyes were at level.

"Not even in your daydreams, Potter" She ran off

"Couple years too late for that, Evans!" He called after her.

* * *

A/N: Please review! Tell me what you think, there's plenty more to come!


	2. Honest Opinion

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I truly am :( But hey I finally got the chapter done! Wut wut! It's not as long as I intended it to be, but WAY longer than the first one and for that I will reward myself with all the chocolate in my possesion.

* * *

Lily sat in the girls toilets, supporting herself with her arms on either side of the sink, and began to process what had just happened. She's had anxiety attacks before, but never this rash. Her heart had beated three times faster than its normal rate and she couldn't breathe at all. She slowly began to catch her breath after a few minutes in the little ball she had made of herself on the cold floor. She had so many things going on in her head, her brain couldn't take it any longer and just broke down.

Lily turned faucet on and felt the water running threw her fingers and tried to relax herself. It started working until she realized it was working:

_HEY! It's working…maybe my sanity doesn't represent the water overflowing my hands, pouring down into the drain where it would be leaded to rusty gray-blue pipes filled with darkness and into an epic drive down into the depths of the earth and into the suage system—or worse, the lake. That would be just horrible for my sanity to be polluted into the lake which surrounds my home, and also happens to be the home of other water creachers like the merpeople and the giantsquind, not to mention its off springs, Merlin! What if the giant squids babies get some sort of mutation because of me? All because of me! It clearly states in 'Friendly-not-so-Monstrous-Monsters' by Nafadime Geneis, that Giant Squid eggs could be very easily contaminated by the slights of waste in the water and can be born without parts or with extra parts. Merlin! I could get expelled for mutating the Giant Squid eggs, or at the least suspended! But nevertheless, it would still be on my record, and if I have a bad record on my file, I may never find a successful job much less become an Auror, and nobody wants to marry a reject loser like I will be, then I'm going to die poor and alone with no Will to give my children—which I will not even have because I won't get married so that won't be that much of a big problem. And what about—LILY, STOP IT! Relax!…breath in….and out….and in…and out…and in…and out_

Lily splashed the water cupped in her hands onto her flushed face and continued to practice breathing and tried her hardest not to remember what caused the terrible anxiety attack. Her school robes were filthy from the mud they had thrown at her while pretending she was some pig with no feelings. Lily bursted out crying, failing from blocking the memory. Their name calling still buzzed into her ears. Mudblood, Earth worm, Pigglet, and basically anything that lived in dirt or mud. Lily rocked back and forth, comforting herself. It's never been so bad, for her to actually breakdown on the floor, balling her eyes out. She always thought of that as a cliché for dramatic girls to do, but she couldn't help it. Her body crumpled up by itself in a cocoon. She couldn't let them win. She always thought of it like a game. If she cried or gotten mad about it, she lost and they won. But if she ignored them or even laughed, she won and they lost. She almost always won, and this time she had lost. It was to overwhelming for her to take in. Thank Merlin no one was around to see the incident the team of Slytherins had pulled—Lily would have been completely mortified. She stayed in that same position for almost an hour.

"Lily? Are you there?"

Lilys head shot up when she heard Ambers voice.

_Why cant the world just go away?_

"Over here," Lily sighed

Lily took off her shoe and pretended to be examining it.

"What…what are you doing?" Amber crouched to Lilys level on the floor.

"There was a rock in my shoe" lied Lily.

Amber nodded slowly and bit her lip then quickly stopped, as if she caught herself doing something wrong.

"Did you need something?" Lily asks curiously as she put her shoe back on.

"Oh, U-Um. N-No, nothing…" Amber stutters, looking around the toilets.

Amber never stutters. She says she feels disabled, one reason why she wants to move out of the U.K after Hogwarts.

Lilys forehead crinkled.

"Is everything alright wi—"

"Can I ask you a question, Lily—as your best mate" Amber cut her off.

_No. Not really in the mood right now. Maybe if I just avoid it, it'll go away._

"Uh, yeah, anything"

"What do you think about James? Your honest opinion."

_Wait, what._

Lilys eye brown knitted together. Honest Opinion?

"What do you mean by my _honest opinion_? I think I've made myself clear enough. Or has Joseff sent you in to ask me? Because as a broken up couple, he holds no business in my any of my opinions or interests in other blokes. You can go tell him that. And since when are you his messenger?"

"No, Lil—"

"Did he bribe you or something? He's had a history of that, did you know? Was it Galleons? How many? Was it worth it?"

"What? No! Joseff Marganet didn't bribe me, Lily"

"Oh. Then… are you just asking because you fancy Potter? MERLIN,YOU FANCY JAMES POTTER! I should've known the way you stare at the lot when

they walk past us—"

"No! No, I _do not_ fancy James Potter. I just wanted to know your opinion, out of harmless curiosity."

"So you don't fancy James Potter?"

"No, I don't fancy Potter, I'd be mad to. We all know he only has eyes for you, Lily"

Lily blushed

'_There's no way to avoid this conversation, maybe if I just make a run-for-it she'll just forget about it?'_

"Okay then why would you want to know my opinion about Potter?"

Amber sighed. "I told you: I'm just curious"

_Curiosity killed the cat, y'know. This time it will have the help from Mama Lily._

"James Potter… I have to admit he's well put together, I'd be lying if I said anything otherwise. But after what happened before, when we were thirteen, I won't dare get evolved with him. Remember? It was completely _horrible. _I felt so bad, I wanted to cry,"

Amber looked completely befuddled

"Yeah…remind me again, what happened in third year?"

_Is it to late to run?_

Lily rolled her eyes "Ha ha, you're hilarious, really. You were right beside me when it happened!"

"Oh.."

Lily shook her head "Listen, I have to go, I have tutoring with the firsties in the Dungeons. Take this up to the dormitory, will you? Last time I got corned-lizard blood all over the sleeves and it took ages for it to come off completely" Lily stood up and handed Amber her light pink cloak "I still cannot belive my mum went all the way to France to get this for my home coming last year. Must've been really hard to get because it's wizard brand. I know because the buttons are dragon skin. She felt bad about what happened with Sev, she won't admit it but it's obvious. She gives me suspicious looks if I ever question her buying me gifts: "Can't a mother love her daughter in peace?" or "I just happen to come across these while shopping and thought of you". I'm not complaining or anything that would be terrible and bratty of me. But I would like to receive the gifts without all the sympathy in her eyes, y'know? Bye, love, see you at supper." She kissed Ambers check and rushed out of the toilets toward the Potion dungeons.

_VICTORY!_

* * *

Amber walked slowly out of the girls toilets down the few steps and towards the broom closet next door. As she began to turn the handle, the door

flashed open and James Potter dragged her in.

"Merlin, Prongs! No need to be so harsh" Amber said— though it wasn't much Amberly Esterds much anymore. James grinned as (supposedly) Amber's

long black hair turned dirty blonde and started shrinking up to her head hugging her scalp; her gray eyes became dark blue and winced when she

became six inches taller. "I have lost all my dignity, and I hate you" Remus sighed looking down at his girl Hogwarts uniform, now threatening to burst

into hundreds of pieces. "Ouch! You wound me, Moony" James pretended to clutch his heart. "And if you think this is losing your dignity just you wait till

Padfoot hears about this. What a laugh he'd have." James tried to keep a straight face. Remus' face turned pale. "You promised not to tell!"

"Whatever," James rolled his eyes in amusement

"Tell me everything."

{end of chapter two}

* * *

A/N: Ha. Bet you didn't expect that, did you? *wiggles eyebrows* lol

Please note that Lily wont always be this dramatic, she was just having a bad day.

Please Review! They help with my self-esteem (:


End file.
